Benutzer Diskussion:Dasvanni
Hi, Red Dead Redemption Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:West Elizabeth map.jpg. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- 609NO$CENT! (Diskussion) 10:45, 15. Aug. 2012 Sinn Hallo liebe Vanni oder sollte sich sagen hallo du Fffff******!!!! Ufff... Also, liebe Vanni, bitte erstelle kein Benutzerkonto um dein Leben in dieses Wiki zu posten. Es interessiert KEINEN ob du eine Katze hast, welche Augenfarbe du besitzt oder ob du vergeben bist!!! Du bist hier weder bei Schüler-, Studi VZ oder Facebook gelandet! Es existieren schon genug sinnlose Seiten auf diesem Wiki und ich werde es verdammt nochmal nicht zulassen dass mein und Zianis Wiki zu Grunde geht. Ich gucke mir das hier jetzt noch 2 Tage an und wenn deine Existenz (incl. die deines Profils) dieses Wiki nicht weiterbringt, sperre ich dich und lösche dein Profil. Bitte mach' dir gedanken darüber dass es Leute gibt die sich Mühe geben um diese Seite zu schützen und zu verbessern. Uuhhh so jetz hab ich mich, sag' ich jetz mal so ziemlich ausgekotzt, nimm's nicht persönlich aber dieses Wiki habe ich aufgebaut und ich will nicht das es zu Grunde geht. -Gruß Costas : oO Meinst du nich', du übertreibst da'n gaaanz kleines bisschen? Tut doch weder dir, noch deiner Wiki weh, wenn sie mal'n bisschen mehr über sich auf IHREM Nutzerprofil schreibt, welches dafür da ist, um die einzelnen Nutzer besser kennen zu lernen. Ich mein - wo geht denn dein Wiki bitte zu Grunde, wenn sie sowas schreibt? : Sperren und Profil löschen halte ich für mehr als Übertrieben - zumal Profile auf Wikia eigentlich NIE gelöscht werden. Im Gegenzug dazu is die Aussage "Hallo liebe Vanni oder sollte sich sagen hallo du Fffff******!!!!" schon viel eher ein Grund für 'ne Sperre. : Zu guter letzt find ich Vanis extrem ausführlichen beitrag auf der Bieberdiskussion würde die Aussage "Das Wiki weiterbringen" mehr als verdienen - zumindest mehr, als diese Aussage hier auf ihrer Diskuseite... Cougar (Diskussion) 00:02, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Hallo Vanni, ::mir persönlich gefällt dein Profil sehr gut. Die Wikia-Hilfe gibt zum Thema Benutzerseiten/Profile an: ::Die Benutzerseite ist im Grunde dein Hoheitsgebiet :) Der Benutzer „Batalla de Nuevo/Costas“ kann dein Benutzerkonto im Übrigen nicht löschen, da dies auf Grund des Funktionsprinzips eines Wikis nicht funktioniert. Falls du an Grand Theft Auto interessiert bist, bist du im GTA-Wiki gern willkommen! Zaibatsu 00:08, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Willkommen in der Community Hallo, mein Name ist Protect and Serve, meine Kollegen nennen mich PandS. Ich bin hier schon lange hier online und auf anderen Seiten ebenso. Ich möchte dich vom ganzen Herzen her willkommen heißen. Ich hoffe unsere 'Zusammenarbeit '''wird funktionieren. Falls du Fragen, Anregungen, Tipps oder Hilfe brauchst, wende dich ruhig an mich. Du kannst mich auf meiner Nachrichtenseite(Diskussionseite) erreichen oder auch manchmal im Chat. Fazit: Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und heiße dich willkommen ! Mit freundlichen Grüßen PandS (Diskussion) 12:30, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Re: Achja...Immer diese Moralapostel. Dann sag mir einmal bitte was es für ein Sinn macht, ein Account zu erstellen, NIX zu leisten und NIE aktiv zu sein, aber sein komplettes Leben zu posten. Sowas regt mich perönlich einfach auf. Ich reisse mir hier den Arsch auf und Andere posten hier Sachen die unwichtig sind und nichts taugen! Sicherlich kann man in sein eigenes Profil schreiben solange man nicht gegen die Richtlinien verstößt, aber man sollte sich auch Gedanken dazu machen, das Wiki nach Vorne zu bringen, was hat es sonst für einen Sinn sich hier anzumelden? Es passt mir einfach nicht dass ich hier mein Bestes gebe und nur weil ich etwas energisch auftrete, angemeckert werde! Ausserdem, meine Einstellung bezüglich zur Verbesserung und Vervollkommnung des Wikis scheint nicht gerade schlecht zu sein, oder? Du bräuchtest nur Mal n' Blick auf die letzten Änderungen zu werfen.Jetzt sag' mir nochmal das ich eine Sperre benötige, wenn ich nicht mehr aktiv sein kann, dann ist hier tote Hose, denn NUR ICH bin hier schon SEIT MONATEN wirklich aktiv und leiste etwas! (Lächerliche) 15 Bearbeitungen zu 1.906 (in 6 Monaten). Mehr hätte ich eigentlich nicht schreiben müssen. ♥Allerliebste Grüße♥ Costas 31.08.2012, 21:40 (UTC) : Hmm, merkwürdig, daß du dein heiliges Wiki dann jemandem mit ganzen 34 Bearbeitungen anvertrauen wolltest Cougar (Diskussion) 00:27, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Absolut überflüssig was du jetzt ansprichst. PandS ist bereits seit langer Zeit Admin bei einem anderen Wiki, dazu was es hier an Vandalismus gegeben hat (Habe alle Seiten gespeichert, die ''attackiert wurden und WAS genau ``verändert`` wurde) also brauche ich dazu nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Ausserdem ist das nicht ``mein`` Wiki. Gtaivfreak ist der Gründer. Ich habe aber einen sehr großen Beitrag geleistet, viele Artikel gibt es auf deisem Wiki, aber sie sind sehr unvollständig. Diese habe ich vervollständigt (Dadurch wurde ich zum Admin) und mache bis heute mit Herz und Seele weiter. Was man über den ``Gründer`` nicht sagen kann. Deshalb reagiere ich ab und zu mal übertrieben und natürlich kann ich Dasvanni nicht einfach löschen. Habe mir einfach gedacht, sie würde sich mal die Frage stellen: Warum bin ich hier? Was mache ich hier überhaupt? Warum logge ich mich nicht einfach in Facebook ein? -Gruß Costas 03.09.2012, 14:27 (UTC)